Golden Sun: Easter Delight
by Princess Viv
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Daidairo. It’s Easter, and eggs are being exchanged, but where is Isaac? If he doesn’t turn up, how will Mia give him her chocolate? Maybe Garet and Ivan are behind this all... Mud, Flame and Wind shipping. Happy Easter!


_Princess Viv: I'm sorry this is kind of late… As many of you know, I am banned from the computer (which meant I had to stop writing, reviewing, etc…), therefore it's been hard for me to come on and write. However, a promise is a promise, and I promised Daidairo I **would** write a dedicated fic for her, so here it is. It's short, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Please review – this'll be my last update in a long while. If you do see any updates, they'll be for my Digimon co written fic, or other co fics, which my friend is accessing my account to update the story. So please don't be mistaken._

_Daidairo, sorry it's late. I hope you understand, and **enjoy**._

_**Summary: **__It's Easter, and eggs are being exchanged, but where is Isaac? If he doesn't turn up, how will Mia give him her chocolate? Maybe Garet and Ivan are behind this all… (Mwahaha…) Mud, Flame and Wind shipping. Dedicated to Daidairo._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**_

_Oh, and thanks to Black for uploading this for me. Gracias!_

* * *

**Golden Sun: Easter Delight **

_For Daidairo_

_Love Viv_

* * *

_The night before Easter…_

"Hey Isaac! C'mere! I need to talk to you!"

Isaac groaned as he heard his best friend's loud and cheery voice ring through the village of Vale. _"What does he want now! He'll wake the neighbours up, and then I'm dead!"_ Today had been an exhausting day for the seventeen-year-old Venus adept, and he wasn't in high spirits. All he wanted to do was to snuggle up into his warm bed upstairs – but now that had to wait.

Wearily, Isaac took his time walking over to Garet's house; it took him a nice long ten minutes – he was trying desperately to lengthen the period even more. During the time, he gazed up at the bright stars, preoccupying himself.

"_Got eggs for Garet… Jenna… Felix… Ivan… Piers… Sheba… Mia…" _Isaac subconsciously smiled to himself at the latter, but suddenly a booming voice broke his thoughts.

"Isaac! What took you so long! We live right next to each other!" Garet grinned, coming out of his house.

"Garet, it's late… so stop yelling so loudly." Isaac winced. "What's going on anyway? I have a really bad headache, and tomorrow's Easter, so I've got to get some sleep…" On cue, Isaac let out a small, stifled yawn.

"You're obviously not in a good mood. I'm not surprised." Garet smirked. "But c'mere, have a drink. It'll awaken you up enough to make you listen to me."

"What do you want to talk to me about anyway?" Isaac asked as he followed Garet into his dining room, where he saw two mugs laid out on the table. Isaac felt rather suspicious of Garet calling him at such a late time at night, but he sat down without questioning his best friend's motives.

"I'm not telling you… yet…" Garet grinned mysteriously. Isaac sighed, knowing he'd have to wait. "Now, drink up. It's important."

"What is this?" Isaac peered at his mug's contents doubtfully.

"(_Insert name of drink)_" Garet replied, grinning and drinking the strange brew in his mug in one gulp.

"_Why is he grinning so much all of a sudden?"_ Isaac wondered. "Fine…" Slowly, Isaac drained the mug, and set it down on the table. "It has a rather funny taste…"

Garet shrugged and smiled again. "I like it."

Suddenly, Isaac felt his headache grow worse, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His body didn't seem to obey him, and his eyesight was blurred, his eyes swimming. He reached a hand to his head and winced. "Wha… What's going… on?" he murmured; his words slurred as his head fell onto the dining table, his blue eyes closed, and his spiky golden hair lay like a halo around his face.

Isaac was out like a light.

"Bingo." Garet punched the air gleefully. "Ivan, I did it!"

Suddenly, from the kitchen emerged a smirking Ivan. "Well then," the young Jupiter adept smiled, "let's get to work!."

* * *

_The next day – Easter…_

The sun was shining brightly, and the birds sang their individual songs from the high branches of trees. The three female adepts, Mia, Jenna and Sheba, met up with one another at Mia's house, and then set out for Garet's home, where the gang were all meeting up.

"Wow, that's a big bag you have there." Sheba commented when she saw the size of Mia's bag, which carried her load of Easter eggs.

Mia smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I have a lot of eggs…"

"Well, the more chocolate the better, I say!" Jenna exclaimed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I **love** chocolate!"

"Yeah, we know." Sheba rolled her emerald green eyes.

"You sound so cynical, Sheba." Jenna flicked her auburn brown hair back, acting indignant.

"You know me, Jenna. Ever the sceptical one. Always the one to bring you back down to earth." Sheba smirked.

"Yeah, where would we be without you?" Mia smiled fondly at her younger and shorter friend.

The three girls reached Garet's house, where they bumped into young Aaron, Garet's younger brother, who was carrying a large and heavy load of eggs. However, since he was so small, the eggs, in a tower in his arms, blocked his sight, and made him stumble every few seconds. It was a miracle he and the eggs hadn't fallen over and gone all over the place… yet.

"Aaron, what _are _you doing?" Jenna asked incredulously.

"I'm… helping… Garet… with his Easter eggs!" Aaron beamed, almost bumping into a wall.

Mia had a small smile on her pretty face. "Aaron, would you like some help?"

"Oh, I can do this!" Aaron said firmly, grinning. "I'm big enough!" and slowly, he waddled into the house, almost knocking his older sister, Kay, flying in the process.

"Aaron, watch it!" Kay exclaimed.

"Sorry sis!" Aaron gave her his most innocent and cute smile, and disappeared.

"Hi Kay." The three younger girls acknowledged Garet's older sister.

"Oh, hi there." Kay smiled. "You're early. Everyone else hasn't arrived yet. Well, except your brother." She turned to Jenna.

"Oh, how typical of Felix to be the first one here." Jenna smirked. "Where is he?"

"In the back, helping Garet with the decorations." Kay replied, motioning with a finger at the back garden. "I hope that Aaron doesn't get in the way…"Suddenly remembering her mischievous little brother, she gave her apologies and she hurried off, anxious and irritated, trying urgently to find her brother and to keep him out of trouble.

"Let's go help." Mia said.

"Yeah." Sheba nodded, and the three went through the gate and into the large garden. There they were met with Felix on a ladder, securing a paper chain to the house, Garet retrieving his eggs from a grinning Aaron, and Garet's parents laying out the food on a multiple number of tables.

"Wow! Look at all this great food!" Jenna exclaimed when she caught sight of the homemade cooking.

"Smells great." Sheba agreed, sniffing.

"Hey, you're here!" Garet greeted his friends. Giving Jenna a light kiss on the forehead, he ran off again, busy trying to organise things, but to no avail. So after five minutes of trying and failing, Garet ended up telling Kay to sort out everything.

While the three girls began to help out, the final members of the gang slowly arrived. First it was Ivan, who seemed to only want to engage Garet in conversation, but he didn't forget to peck Sheba on the cheek first, causing her to blush and Jenna to tease her endlessly. Then it was Piers, lugging along a huge bag, which tripped up Aaron… _accidentally_. Finally, all the adults arrived, Kraden included, and the Easter party was under way.

As people went round handing and exchanging Easter eggs of all shapes and sizes, Garet and Ivan quietly slipped away, not unnoticed by Sheba.

"_Hm… I wonder what they're doing… They look so suspicious!" _Sheba thought. _"I've noticed Isaac isn't here yet, and he's never late… Maybe his disappearance has something to do with them…" _She turned to Mia, who had a glass of juice in her hand, and her last Easter egg in the other. The egg was the largest out of her collection in her bag, and it was reserved for none other than Isaac.

Mia's clear aquamarine eyes scanned the garden where the people were milling around, chatting friendlily, searching for a splash of gold or a flash of blue. "_Where is he?"_

"Where'd that Garet go?" Jenna said huffily, irritated, whilst helping herself to food.

Suddenly, Ivan ran in again, beaming, and called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, everyone! I have an announcement to make!" everybody turned to the short, blonde haired, fifteen-year-old. "Garet and I have a surprise for a very lucky person here." Winking, Ivan whistled loudly, and suddenly, Garet pushed a large _something _on a small float into the garden, his face beaming. The something was covered with a large white cloth, shielding it from curious eyes, and it was huge.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, speaking in the middle of eating a chip.

"Beats me." Sheba shrugged. _"So this is what they were planning…" _Quickly, she read the mind of Garet without him noticing, since he was so preoccupied. _"Man, they really are crazy… But it's a cute idea, I guess."_

"Oo!" Aaron exclaimed, running up. Compared to the thing, it was rather measly and small. Aaron looked up at it in awe. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you yet, Aaron." Garet shooed his younger brother away.

"Who's it for then?" Piers yelled out.

"Let's have a look then, shall we?" Ivan chuckled, and peeled away the white cloth. As the barrier was stripped away, everyone gasped as the thing came into sight.

It was a massive, gigantic Easter egg. All made of chocolate.

"Oh my god!" Jenna shrieked with delight. "It's… so BIG!"

On the egg were some swirly, neat words in pale blue icing, which spelt out:

_To Mia  
__xxx_

"Oh my goodness." Mia breathed, staring. "Garet, Ivan, what…?"

"Mia, open the egg." Ivan grinned.

"Huh?" Mia turned to her friend, confused.

"The egg is made of two halves. Take the top half off. Go on!" Garet urged.

"W-well… Okay…" Stepping forward, Mia gently prised off the surprisingly light top half of the egg, to come face to face with…

**Isaac's POV**

Blinking repeatedly, I shook my head and looked around me. It was completely dark, and I was obviously in a very cramped space. I could barely sit up like this. Wondering how on earth I had got here, I began feeling around me blindly. I realised that I was in something that was shaped like an oval, and I was encased in it. Great. How the hell had I gotten myself into this mess!

I tried to move my head, but ended up hitting my head against the area I was held captive in. I tasted my hair, and something that was a lot like… chocolate… Confused more than ever, I tried to remember how this had happened. Had some rebels captured me while I was unconscious? But how?

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. Yesterday, bad day, bad mood. Garet called me over during the evening… Then he made me drink something – there was something he had wanted to tell me – something important. Maybe… Maybe Garet had drugged the drink!

I groaned quietly. I didn't know where I was, and why I was here, but I was gonna have to wait until I was let out… This was ridiculous. I'll barbecue Garet later if he's involved with this…

Suddenly, I felt myself moving, and then voices drifted to my hearing. However, it was all muffled, and I couldn't tell what was going on. Then suddenly, a sliver of light filtered in, hitting my eyes and making me close them quickly. When I had opened them, I came face to face with… aquamarine blue hair, aquamarine blue eyes, and a very pretty and surprised face…

Mia.

And a hell whole lot of people standing behind her. Gaping at… me.

Oh… shit.

**Normal POV**

"Isaac?" Mia blinked, shocked.

"Mia. Hey." Isaac smiled lopsidedly, and scratched his head, his insides churning. "Um… What's going on?" He looked around him, and saw Ivan and Garet to his left, grinning. Looking up and down, he realised he was sitting in a very large base of an Easter egg.

"Ivan, Garet." Mia turned to her friends, smiling and blushing, quite amused. "…Thanks. It's the best Easter egg in the world."

"You're welcome." Ivan laughed, and was suddenly tackled and hugged by a flying Sheba.

"Next time, I want a huge Easter egg like that." Jenna pouted as she walked up to Garet, her lips helplessly curving upwards. "You know I love choccies!"

"Sure, darling." Garet winked, and embraced her.

"I knew you two were up to _something_!" Jenna grinned, turning to Ivan. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ivan smiled and shrugged. "We wanted it to be a surprise, not just for Mia, but for everybody… Well, it's meant to be romantic for Mia, but it's meant to be hilarious for the rest of us… And I think we achieved that goal, huh, Garet?" the blonde nudged his taller and older, orange haired friend, and grinned.

"Yup." Garet laughed heartily. "The looks on Isaac and Mia's faces! Priceless!"

"I read your mind, Garet, and found out at the last minute what you two were up to." Sheba sighed like she was used to it, but her lips were twitching, wanting to smile.

"You did?" Garet blinked, surprised.

Sheba nodded and smirked. "What, and you didn't even notice? You idiot, Garet!" Ivan exclaimed, and smacked his Mars adept friend on the side of the head. "Doofus!"

"Ow!" Garet yelled, rubbing his head, and grinning. "That hurt! C'mere!" he grabbed his younger friend, and began tugging at his blonde hair.

"When did they start getting along this well?" Jenna asked Sheba, scratching her head.

"Absolutely no idea." Sheba laughed.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Mia were staring at each other. After a long awkward silence, Isaac managed to utter a sentence.

"Um… I think Garet and Ivan are in **big **trouble, don't you?" Isaac grinned a little.

"Oh yeah." Mia nodded agreeably, smiling. "Definitely. Boiled, grilled, or fried, you say?"

"All." Isaac winked, and slowly, got to his feet and jumped out of the Easter egg, landing in front of Mia nimbly.

As blue eyes stared into aquamarine, the world seemed to stop for a few seconds… Then Isaac smiled, a lock of gold escaping onto his face and tickling his lips. "Happy Easter, Mia. Hope you liked the egg…" Then suddenly, he swooped down and brushed his lips gently against Mia's cheek (which was already _very _red).

Backing away, Isaac flashed a blushing Mia a heart-melting smile, and turned around. "Everyone!" he yelled loudly, catching the crowd's attention once again. "Who wants a piece of this massive Easter egg?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Two hyper voices were heard at once, and suddenly, two figures were already upon the egg, munching away.

Sheba sighed, while Ivan snickered softly. "Jenna… for goodness sake, _grow up_." The female Jupiter adept eyed her auburn haired friend wearily, though her emerald eyes showed her amusement.

"Aaron, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Garet shouted angrily, trying to grab his younger brother.

"Oh my god… Is that my sister?" Felix looked up in a middle of a kiss.

"Oh my goddess… Is _that_ my brother?" Kay almost screamed as she looked where Felix's brown eyes were staring.

Mia looked on at the chaos that ensued, and subconsciously, a warm smile grew on her pink face. Her aquamarine eyes wandered over to a certain golden haired seventeen-year-old who was laughing, and her smile grew.

"_Easter is certainly… **delightful**."_

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Oh yeah, I managed to finish it! (Punches the air in triumph) There you go, Daidairo. That one's for you, and you only. Hope you liked it! Now, please review everyone! (You'd better review, Daidairo, it's for you, after all, and Black had too, cause he knows the consequences… Or he **will **know the consequences when I'm finished with him… Let that be a warning for all of you! Mwahaha… I mean -cough- nothing! Heh heh!) _

_Anyway, I do hoped you enjoyed this… And since this will be the last update for quite some time now from myself personally… I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers I've had, and all the friends here… Oh, and thanks in advance if you review this!_

_I hope to see you all soon. But for now, auf wiedersehen, au revoir, arrivederci, adiosu, adios, vaarwel, avrio, adeus, and gooooooodbyyyyyyye!_

_(I'll be back… Mwahahaha! I live!_

_Ebony: Those poor poor people…_

_**SHUT UP**!)_


End file.
